the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gekido-Jin
Bio A kaiju created through the use of Sukinowa's magic to try to kill Yamato Takeru in the kingdom of Sagamu. Gekido-Jin was created to be the ultimate oni and the being who would eliminate Yamato Takeru for Sukinowa. Due to his human-esque mindset, Gekido-Jin sees himself as a being greater than most. He loves being worshipped by humans and is easily angered when they do something to displease him or his mock his deity status. History AD 89 When Yamato Takeru and Oto Tachibana arrive at the kingdom of Sagamu to kill the ruler of the Sagamu by order of his father Emperor Keiko, Sukinowa teleports there and informs Sagamu's ruler informs of his destined fate. Sukinowa, wanting to kill Takeru, uses his magic to create Gekido-Jin to protect the ruler. When the young couple arrive, the ruler of Sagamu tells them of a stone oni attacking his kingdom as being the reason behind his disobedience. When he and a group of his followers take Takeru and Oto to the oni's location, the ruler of Sagamu and his followers quickly set fire to the grass behind the couple to prevent them from fleeing. Hiding in the shadows not too far away, Sukinowa summons lightning from the sky to strike Gekido-Jin's forehead, bringing the stone warrior to life. Takeru and Oto hit the stone oni with everything they have in their arsenal, but every time they destroyed him, he would just reform himself bigger than before. Realizing that they cannot conquer Gekido-Jin on their own, Oto prays to Oorchiriou for aid. Amano Shiratori is sent by the goddess to assist the mortals, but not even the bird's power is enough to permanently destroy the stone kaiju. Without any other options, Amano Shiratori uses its teleportation ability to teleport Gekido-Jin to another location, which would turn out to be the island of Kiryoku-shima. After fruitlessly roaming the island and finding nothing living to take his rage out on, Gekido-Jin returns to his statue form and waits for someone to awaken him. 1214 Japanese settlers arrive on Kiryoku-shima Island this year and see the 40 meter (131 feet) tall statue of Gekido-Jin resting on the island's tallest mountain overlooking the land below him. The settlers believe that the statue can be broken down and used for building materials, so some of them go up to the mountain top to destroy it and bring it back to the village below. Upon reaching the statue, the men try to break a piece of the statue off, but it proves to be really durable. Finally, one of the men causes a large crack to form on the statue's forehead, but this just awakens Gekido-Jin. Angered and amused by the human's action, Gekido-Jin attacks the men and chases them back to their village. The stone oni menaces the humans and send them hiding in the surrounding jungle before returning to the mountaintop and reverting back into his statue form, looking over the area he was just attacking. The settlers are forced to stay on the island due to lack of resources to go elsewhere and this spot being the only place they could construct a village, leaving them at the mercy of Gekido-Jin. When the settlers are halfway done constructing their village, Gekido-Jin reverts out of his statue form and descends the mountain. After destroying everything he could, the stone oni returns to the top of the mountain and returns to being a statue. The villagers reconstruct their village only for Gekido-Jin to smash it again, but this time the villagers plead for him to stop and pledge themselves to worshipping him. Enticed by the idea, Gekido-Jin agrees to spare them. He proceeds to take advantage of their fear and makes them do heinous acts to each other for his amusement. A female monk puts a stop to this before it can go on for too long, offering her soul to him to spare her people. The stone oni amusing accepts her sacrifice and kills her, but this allows her soul to engage the oni's from within his body. She manages to beat the oni and takes control of his body, returning him to the top of the mountain and forcing him back into his statue form. The oni proceeds to have an eternal battle against the monk's soul to try to regain control of his body. 1347 Gekido-Jin is finally freed from his spiritual battle with the monk when Samanosuke's men drive an enormous chisel into the statue's head, giving him the anger and willpower to defeat her and regain control of his body. Gekido-Jin reverts out of his statue form and unleashes his pent-up rage on the men by opening the ground beneath the now-fleeing men to swallow them whole. When the oni's attention turns to Kogenta, a samurai who was forced to lead the men to statue after he was caught trying to sabotage them, who tells him of Samanosuke's ban of Gekido-Jin worship in the village and that the man considered the stone oni just a folklore. Angered by the disgrace that has been brought to his name during his long absence, Gekido-Jin descends to the village and smashes his way into Samanosuke's stronghold. The terrified warlord hides behind his army of men, but Gekido-Jin does away with them easily and uses the same chisel that struck his head to impale Samanosuke's body to the stronghold wall. The oni proceeds to destroy the rest of the stronghold, then turns his wrath onto the villagers. Just as he starts smashing their homes, the daughter of the village's feudal boss that came before Samanosuke pleads for him to stop and offers her life to him in exchange for his mercy. Figuring that a teenage girl wouldn't be a problem to handle, Gekido-Jin agrees and kills her. The female's monk soul is freed from fighting the stone oni and Kozasa's soul takes her place. Unfortunately, Kozasa's soul is able to defeat Gekido-Jin's soul like the female monk before her, forcing him to let her have control of his body. Kozasa has Gekido-Jin transform into a ball of light and return to his mountain shrine as a statue once again. 1996 The stone oni would experience freedom inside his body once again when Godzilla (III) arrives on Kiryoku-shima Island. The current island priestess, a woman by the name of Ookii'mune, sacrifices herself by suicide to awaken the spirit of Gekido-Jin. She's successful, freeing Kozasa's soul and putting her soul in the girl's place. Ookii'mune allows Gekido-Jin free reign over his body on the condition that he defeat Godzilla. Seeing the Monster King as a worthy adversary, Gekido-Jin agrees and launches an attack on Godzilla. Godzilla destroys the oni's body numerous times, but he just reforms and comes back for more. Due to being injected with the Yoshiwara Serum not too long before the fight began, Godzilla starts feeling the effects of it and weakens, allowing Gekido-Jin to get the better of him. Their battle ends when Godzilla is tackled into the ocean by the stone oni. Although Godzilla manages to swim away, Ookii'mune's soul forces Gekido-Jin back into his statue form, leaving him underwater and truly saving the villagers from his wrath for years to come. Abilities/Aspects * Able to reform his body and hammer at larger sizes whenever he's destroyed * Near-human intelligence and the ability to speak Japanese * Can transform into a fireball to cover long distances quickly * Can fill the minds of his foes with fearful thoughts * Cannot be harmed by any kind of human-made weapon * Driving an object into his head while he's in statue form will bring him out of his stone state Weakness: * Will revert into a statue if a person sacrifices their soul to him and overpowers his mind Category:Kaiju Category:Deity Category:Supernatural Kaiju